


Midnight Snack

by Thuri



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thuri/pseuds/Thuri
Summary: “Logan?” Roman pushed open the door to Logan’s study, feeling decidedly pouty. He knew Logan technically didn’t need sleep, but they both enjoyed it–and Roman was lonely, dammit.





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Set not long after[the events of the Vampire AU](https://writing-thuri.tumblr.com/post/172759969054/heat-of-the-bite) I've posted about but never written

“Logan?” Roman pushed open the door to Logan’s study, feeling decidedly pouty. He knew Logan technically didn’t  _need_ sleep, but they both enjoyed it–and Roman was lonely, dammit.

“Hm?” came the short, half-aware acknowledgement from behind Logan’s desk. Even knowing the vampire could practically see in the dark, Roman couldn’t understand how he could possibly be enjoying reading by the light of the street lamp outside.

“Lo, it’s almost four in the morning,” Roman sighed, tugging his blanket more firmly around his shoulders and entering the room, weaving his way around piles of books and a few chairs, dark shadows in the dim light. “Are you coming to bed?”

Roman saw the light blur of Logan’s face as he looked up. “What? It’s…when did it get dark?”

Roman rolled his eyes as he reached the desk. “About eight hours ago,” he pointed out, swiveling Logan’s chair to face him before settling himself in his mate’s lap and wrapping the blanket around them both.

“Ro, I’m sorry, but I don’t really have time…”

“Bullshit,” Roman cut him off, frown deepening when he felt just how cold Logan was. “You have thousands of years to read whatever dusty and boring old book you’re reading. Why haven’t you eaten today?”

Logan turned his head away. “Ah…”

The motion–combined with the fact that Logan  _didn’t_  blush, a sure-fire sign he didn’t have the blood to spare for it–confirmed Roman’s suspicions. “Oh my God. Here I am, sitting here, gorgeous and available and  _offering_  myself to you and you still refuse. What’s a guy got to  _do_?”

Logan tried to cross his arms, but Roman was pleased to note he’d rather ruined the maneuver by placing himself squarely in them already. Logan settled for looking stern. “I know this situation has been forced upon you, but I’m trying not to take advantage of…”

Roman groaned. “It’s a good thing I love you, you enormously stubborn pain in the ass,” he sighed, shifting to straddle Logan’s lap, the old chair creaking slightly as he did so. “You’re not taking anything I’m not already offering, Lo. I would’ve given you a meal  _before_ all this.”

“At a restaurant, no doubt,” Logan replied, still not meeting Roman’s eyes. “Not…Roman, I don’t see how you can be comfortable with…with the effects of…”

“You’re worried I’m not  _enjoying_ enjoying it?” Roman asked, touched as well as exasperated. “Logan, I wanted to have sex with you before all this, too. Look, I’m sorry Patton’s literal evil twin forced things to move faster than we wanted them to but I am  _not_  sorry it happened at all.”

Logan bit his lip in his careful way. “I…the intimacy of the act, of this bond, it’s…” He swallowed, hard. “I know it brings you pleasure, Roman, and I know that…that I need to eat. That it is illogical to refuse, when you are…are my mate. But I can…”

“Yes?” Roman asked when Logan trailed off, not wanting to break the spell, but not wanting Logan to stop talking, either. This was more than he’d gotten out of him all week.

Logan sighed, a slight shudder going through him. “I can  _feel_  what it does to you. The arousal, the need, the lack…lack of control. I could so easily hurt you, and you’re putting your trust in me, and I…” he shrugged, helplessly.

“You  _won’t_  hurt me,” Roman said softly, his heart aching for Logan. He knew so much, had lived so long, but none of that time seemed to help him here and Roman wished it could. “You already take more care with me than I’ve ever taken of myself. I trust you because you can be trusted, Lo. Believe me, after some of the guys I’ve dated, I know the difference,” he added ruefully.

Logan’s lips twitched into something near a smile. “I do love you,” he offered, quietly, still sounding half astonished by the admission. “I just wish I’d…I’d been able to prepare you for this, to help you make an informed decision, not just…”

“Just saved my life?” Roman asked, reaching one hand up to cup Logan’s cold, pale cheek. “Just shown me you cared just as much as I did, even if we were  _both_  too stubborn to say anything? Just made me happy?”

“I think you’d be happier in bed asleep,” Logan replied, but his tense muscles relaxed and he slid his arms around Roman’s waist, pulling him closer.

“Then you should eat and join me, so I can be,” Roman replied, leaning in for a kiss before presenting his throat to his mate. This time, Logan didn’t refuse.

Roman had won, for now. And he was determined to keep winning, until Logan admitted this was this best thing that’d ever happened to either of them. Because Logan might be stubborn, but Roman  _knew_  he had him beat.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “I love you. You enormously stubborn pain in the ass.” With logince? :p -sidespart


End file.
